nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Mutiny: Pirates vs. Ninjas
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot The time has come for the ultimate struggle between Pirates and Ninjas to begin. Who will you choose? Controls The following controls are for the PFC system. Left Control Stick- movement L or R - jump A - Primary Attack 1 - First Ability B - Second Ability ZL - Third Ability ZR - action Flick C - Stick up- first taunt Flick C - Stick down- second taunt Flick C - Stick to either side- third taunt Modes There are several different modes to play in Final Mutiny: PvN. Crew vs. Clan This mode consists of a battle on a map in which twelve players are on each team and they battle each other for kills. The first team to accumulate 50 kills wins the match. Ships and Dojos In this mode, the Pirates attempt to capture the Ninja Dojos throughout the map while the Ninjas try to protect it within an allotted time constraint. Banner Battle This mode involves a random player being assigned as 'Banner Carrier' and they must deliver three banners to the opposing team's base. Not only will their team have to ensure they safely get to the base, but they will also have to protect their base from the other team's banner carriers! If a banner carrier dies, a new player is assigned as banner carrier in order to mix things up. Protect the Ship! This mode involves a team of five pirates protecting their pirate ship from the oncoming NPC Ninja enemies. Players can not respawn in this mode and must be revived by a teammate for the sake of protecting the ship! There are ten total waves to play through, and a big boss fight on the final wave! There are several difficulty levels: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Insanity! Protect the Dojo! This mode involves a team of five ninjas protecting their dojo from the oncoming NPC Pirate enemies. Players can not respawn in this mode and must be revived by a teammate for the sake of protecting the dojo! There are ten total waves to play through, and a big boss fight on the final wave! There are several difficulty levels: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Insanity! Double Agent Mode Four players on the team of twelve are randomly chosen to be the double agents. They must attempt to defeat the other eight team members without being killed while the other eight team members have to try and figure out who the double agents are! While all of that is going on, they also have to defeat the randomly-generated enemies (Pirates or Ninjas, depending on who you are playing as). Predator vs. Prey In this mode, twelve players are assigned to each team. The catch is, each person is assigned to kill one opponent specifically. At the same time as trying to hunt down their target, players must watch their backs for an opponent that was assigned to hunt them! Characters These are the different characters that can be played as in the game. Pirates Buccaneer - The buccaneer specializes in close-combat and brings his cutlass and mastery of sword fighting onto the battlefield. Attacks: Left Click: Cutlass Swing - a wide arching attack with no reloading required! Scroll Click: Anchor Toss - a heavy attack with a short range but powerful amounts of damage. Right Click: Sword Spin - ten whole seconds of cyclonic blade attacks and maneuvers! Space Bar: Double Cutlass - whip out a second cutlass and deal double the damage for fifteen sword swings! Corsair - The corsair is the shock trooper of the Pirate Crew. His attacks rely more on range as he arms himself with his pistol and a few other surprises! Attacks: Left Click: Pistol Shot - a medium-range attack, the pistol needs to be reloaded frequently after every ten shots Scroll Click: Crate Drop - drop a crate in front of you for use as a barricade or a shield in times of need Right Click: Dynamite - an explosive attack with wide area damage, the dynamite can take out several enemies when they are clustered in a group Space Bar: Boulder Roll - roll a massive boulder at your enemies to crush them into submission; great for use on stairways and small passages! Freebooter - The designated sniper class of the Pirates, the Freebooter can fire his Blunder buss from a long range for astounding takedowns and can also fire at close range for a shotgun spread attack! Attacks: Left Click: Blunderbuss Blast - One projectile goes long-range straight ahead for sniper attacks, while the remaining grape shots spread out for a short range knockout! Reloaded every thirty shots. Scroll Click: Cherry Bomb - a small explosive that can do great amounts of damage at short range Right Click: Gunpowder Barrel - set one of these down in a secluded area and wait for an enemy to come near it; when they least expect it, detonate the barrel for a sneaky kill! Space Bar: Pieces of Eight - eight explosives thrown out will lie in wait on the ground until a careless opponent walks over one of them--it's a cluster bomb mixed with a mine! Grenadier - The grenadier, being the Bomber for the Pirates, works most with explosives to deal massive area damage to several opponents at a time. Attacks: Left Click: Cannon Ball - firing a powerful, round projectile from his mini-cannon can deal great amounts of damage, but it has to be reloaded every five shots. Scroll Click: Rum Bottle - lob one of these bad boys at an enemy to deal fire damage as well as area damage; extremely effective on groups of enemies! Right Click: Banana Bomb - hurl a banana bomb in the direction of your opponent, wait for it to bounce real nice and close, and then detonate it! They won't know what hit them! Space Bar: Mine Drop - lay down a mine that will explode as soon as an enemy steps on it; recommended for use on stairways and around corners. Witchdoctor - The medic of the pirates, the witchdoctor is fastest at reviving fallen pirates and also has special abilities for healing injured allies! Attacks: Left Click: Magic Blast - a medium-range projectile that can deal damage over time due to its magical qualities; requires reloading every twenty five shots Scroll Click: Voodoo Doll - get close enough to an enemy and use the voodoo doll to curse them. The next time you or one of your allies gets killed, so will they! Revenge! Also, if you use the Voodoo Doll on an ally, they will be healed to full health! Right Click: Tidal Wave - blast a tidal wave forwards to take out enemies, especially large groups of enemies! *Note- is not as big as the Tidal Wave from Mutiny, has been dramatically shrunken down so it is not overpowered. Space Bar: Seagull Summon - summon a seagull and take flight from the seagull's perspective in order to bomb opponents from above; use ability in a safe zone so you are not killed while flying the Seagull. Ninjas Samurai - A seasoned warrior and master in the art of karate and katana-fighting, the close-combat fighter of the Ninjas. Attacks: Left Click: Katana Hack - a wild sword swing attack with no reloading required! Scroll Click: Katanacopter - a spinning katana attack that lasts ten seconds, it cuts down all enemies in your way! Right Click: Nun-chuck Attack - a heavy attack guaranteed to deal great amounts of damage at close-range. Space Bar: Cyber Samurai Sword - This special sword can deflect enemy projectiles when the swing is timed right, and also deal double damage to enemies for fifteen swings. Sensei - Shock trooper sensei warriors attack with shurikens (ninja stars) and a Bo Staff. Attacks: Left Click: Shuriken Shot - medium-range projectiles deal decent damage to enemies; no reloading is needed, but firing the weapon too much can result in the sensei's arms tiring and being unable to throw shurikens for a short time. Scroll Click: Ninja Rope - this ability has many uses--it can be used to grapple onto buildings to get to higher ground, or you could use it to reel in enemies for close-range damage. Right Click: Stealth Suit - the stealth suit will allow you to stay hidden for a short time, and if any enemy attacks or projectiles hit you while using this ability, they will be reflected back at the enemy to deal damage to them! Space Bar: Bo Staff Spin - a whirling close-combat attack that can deflect projectiles and deal decent damage. Assassin - The ninja assassin is the sniper of the ninja team and can use his blowdarts to attack from long range or to put opponents to sleep. Attacks: Left Click: Blowdart Barrage - the blowdarts pipe can fire blowdarts at long range to snipe enemies; needs to be reloaded every fifteen shots Scroll Click: Smoke Bomb - this special explosive not only deals area damage, but creates a smoke cloud that can deal damage over time to pirates and can hide you from sight for a quick getaway or a swift takedown. Right Click: Rope Snare - a clever trap that can ensnare opponents that step on it, they will be helpless as you close in for the kill; recommended use on stairways or around corners Space Bar: Sleep Dart Blast - these special darts can slow enemies down and prevent them from using their special abilities; fifteen ammo Artillery Fighter - the fieriest of the ninja clan, the artillery fighter is the Bomber for the ninjas and utilizes explosives to deal area damage. Attacks: Left Click: Ninja Dagger Fire - a fast-paced medium-range projectile attack; needs to be reloaded every thirty shots Scroll Click: Incendiary Grenade - a special explosive that can deal fire damage to opponents within range; great for use on groups of enemies! Right Click: Sushi Bomb - appears to be a harmless, yummy meal, but in reality is a spice bomb waiting to be stepped on by an unexpecting pirate to send them sky-high. Space Bar: Drobe Mine - take control of a Drobe Mine and send it crashing into an opponent to blow them up; recommended use in a safe zone so you are not killed while controlling the Drobe Mine. Cleric - The cleric is the Ninja's Medic; he heals allies and also uses special magic to move around undetected. Attacks: Left Click: Cyber Blast - blast green orbs from a Cyber Gun with unlimited ammo, but will overheat if you fire it too much and will then require cooldown time. Scroll Click: Healing Potion - drop a special potion near injured ninjas to heal them back to full health! Right Click: Shadow Teleport - warp a good distance forward to avoid enemy attacks or get behind enemy lines undetected! Space Bar: Force Field Generator - lay down this device to create a force field for use as a shield or barricade Maps Tokyo Dr. Boshi's Base Takeshi's Garden Akuma's Skyscraper Suburbs Park Beach The Docks Boom Boom Beach The Galleon Ninja Village Forest Village Cruise Ship Battleships Banzai Forest Dojo Ruins Abilities Each character has three special abilities used by pressing the space bar, right clicking, or scroll clicking. However, these abilities can not be used all willy-nilly. Abilities require forty-five seconds to reload after use. Some abilities, such as the Crate Drop, Gunpowder Barrel, and Force Field Generator, can be used two or three times before entering cooldown. Other abilities, such as Gunpowder Barrel and Banana Bomb, will only enter cooldown after being detonated. The Voodoo Doll ability will not enter cooldown until the cursed enemy has died. The Seagull Summon and Drobe Mine abilities allow the player to take the perspective of the respective items in order for them to accurately attack enemies. Special Items During the Protect the Ship, Protect the Dojo, and Ships and Dojos modes of the game, there are stations located around the map where you can position special items. These special items are acquired by earning points through achievements, kills, and wins in any mode of the game. Special Items do have health and can be destroyed by the opposing team. The special items can then be used at the stations in the modes mentioned above. These are the items for the Crew and for the Clan: Ninja Items Shuriken Shooter - a turret that fires shurikens at enemies Rope Launcher - a turret that fires ninja ropes to entangle and slow down enemies Sei Juggler - a turret that throws seis (ninja daggers) at enemies Scroll Holder - a stationed object that holds magic scrolls that will heal nearby allies Tonic Cauldron - a stationed object that contains healing tonic that heals nearby allies Nun-chuck Spinner - a stationary object that spins nun-chucks around that will harm nearby enemies Bo-Staff Twirler - a stationary object that spins a bo-staff around that will harm nearby enemies Katana Twister - a stationary object that spins a katana around that will harm nearby enemies Kunai Launcher - a turret that throws kunai blades at enemies Acid-Tube - a turret that squirts acid a short distance to deal damage to nearby enemies over time Trainee Ninja - a rookie ninja that can be summoned to help fight; he is slow and inexperienced, but can still help fight for the cause Black Belt - an experienced ninja that can be summoned to help fight; he has an average speed and deals decent damage, but, like most summoned Special Items, has generally low health Karate Master - a martial arts fighter with decent speed; deals lots of melee damage Forest Ninja - a ninja attuned to the power of nature; throws Leaf Spears and can spin in a tornado, but has a slow speed and low health Water Ninja - a ninja with water powers; fights with water stakes and can heal nearby allies; average speed and low health Fire Ninja - a ninja possessing fire powers; fights with a Fire Sword, deals great damage but has a slow speed and low health Lightning Ninja - a ninja that uses storm powers; fights with a Lightning Staff; fast speed but has low health Shadow Ninja - a ninja with the power to teleport short distances; average speed, average health, deals little damage Pirate Items Cannon - a turret that fires cannon balls at enemies Chain Shot - a turret that fires chain shots at enemies to damage, entangle, and slow down enemies Anchor Crossbow - a turret that fires bullets at enemies; looks like an anchor Fire Cannon - a turret that fires flaming cannon balls to deal fire damage to enemies Lightning Cannon - a turret that fires electric cannon balls at enemies with a 25% chance of stunning them upon impact Explosive Cannon - a turret that fires explosive cannon balls to deal area damage to enemies Grape Shot - a turret that fires several small cannon balls for a shotgun blast attack at enemies Treasure Chest - a stationary object that heals nearby allies Voodoo Talisman - a stationary object that steal health from nearby enemies and then heals nearby allies Privateer - an inexperienced pirate armed with a dagger; slow speed and low health Looter - an experienced pirate armed with a sword; slow speed and low health, does decent damage Cabin Boy - a small pirate that deals little damage but is very fast; low health, armed with a mop Monkey - a small ape that moves quickly and throws banana peels Parrot - a bird that flies above enemies and drops rocks on them; low health, average speed Ravager - a seasoned pirate armed with a set of grenades; deals area damage, slow speed and low health Plunderer - a fast pirate armed with a small knife; low health, but can 'pickpocket' nearby enemies to give you extra gold and points Raider - a fast pirate armed with a knife; can throw bottles that explode and spray poison gas in the area Captain - an expert pirate armed with a large cutlass and a pistol; average health, decent damage, slow speed Customizable Items Ninja Customizables Hats Sensei Hat Batting Helmet Fanatic Hat Knight Helmet Parasite Hat Cardboard Box Bowler Hat Dunce Cap Party Hat Sombrero Bike Helmet Fedora Fruit Hat Balloon Hat Sun Hat Top Hat Neon Sign Hat Bird Cage Mohawk Sousaphone Hat Jester Cap Stack of Textbooks Shower Cap Jack o' Lantern Santa Hat Coonskin Hat Frying Pan Waffle Pizza Pie Disco Ball Masks/Glasses Ninja Mask Fire Mask Forest Mask Water Mask Lightning Mask Shadow Mask Cyber Sunglasses Nerd Glasses Springy Eyeball Glasses Swimming Goggles 3D Glasses Cyborg Eye Bubble Wand Glasses Tanning Bed Goggles Giant Sunglasses Shuriken Glasses Opera Glasses Night Vision Goggles Futuristic Visor Spiky Glasses Aviator Goggles Burger Bun Goggles Donuts Tortilla Chips Golf Balls Bug Eye Goggles Porthole Glasses Ice Crystals Candy Cane Glasses Safety Goggles Suits Fire Suit Forest Suit Water Suit Lightning Suit Shadow Suit Tuxedo Santa Suit Elf Suit Cardboard Suit White Suit Eskimo Suit Pizza Delivery Suit Stony Suit Jump Suit Fireman Suit Policeman Suit Vacation Suit Video Suit Hazmat Suit Deck of Cards Camo Suit Metal Suit Wood Suit Porcelain Suit Proto-suit Mercenary Suit Fish Scale Suit Jester Suit Knight Armor Hamster Ball Belts Ninja Sash Black Belt Grappling Hook White Belt Blue Belt Green Belt Yellow Belt Brown Belt Orange Belt Purple Belt Gift Ribbon Sleigh Bells Extension Cord Sherriff Belt Sausage Link Earbuds Broken Seatbelt Climbing Harness Garden Hose Holster Scabbard Duct Tape Jungle Vine Bungee Cord Hula Hoop Cuboy Belt Sumo Sash Shrimp Belt Animal Print Belt Measuring Tape Weapon Accessories Zebra Stripe Bedazzled Neon Lights Tiger Stripe Camo Paint Glacial Void Darkness Cheese Toy Supernova Bright Pirate Customizables Hats Big Hat Red Bandana Blue Bandana Rainbow Bandana English Navy Hat Captain Hat Tri-Corner Hat Goblet Hat Golden Crown Squid Hat Baseball Cap Hammerhead Shark Head Crab Hat Native Headdress Propeller Cap Ship in a Bottle Barrel Hat Smelly Fish Ship Helm Hat Knit Hat Crow's Nest Spyglass Hat Racing Helmet Arrow Hat Skull Hat Smoking Hat Seaweed Headband Pilgrim Hat Viking Helmet Cat Ears Accessories Clown Makeup Bowtie Peg Leg Chains Double Eye Patches Double Hook Hands Double Peg Legs Monkey Tail Ball 'n' Chain Hook Hand Skull Face Paint Parrot Decoration Eye Patch Rope Belt Pirate Belt Seaweed Belt Jellyfish Decoration Octopus Decoration Tentacle Belt Clam Glasses Gold Coins Belt of Keys Ruby Goggles Diamond Goggles Sapphire Goggles Emerald Goggles Silver Buckle Belt Yarn Belt Tankard Goggles Monkey Decoration Facial Hair/Hair Styles Sideburns Goatee Handlebar Moustache Braided Beard Gray Beard Beaded Braids Dreads Frozen Stache Bushy Beard Nordic Blonde Bald Balding Rope Braids Buzzcut Spiky Rockstar Hair Ponytail Afro Bedhead Bowl Haircut Fauxhawk Muttonchops Horseshoe Moustache Big Bangs Trinket Braids Stubble Highlights Flaming Red Red Dye Blue Dye Jewelry Amulet Golden Stud Earrings Golden Hoop Earrings Golden Chain Silver Chain Gold Piercings Silver Piercings Gold Nose Ring Silver Nose Ring Sapphire Earrings Emerald Earrings Ruby Earrings Pearl Earrings Pearl Necklace Golden Bracelet Rope Necklace Compass Necklace Compass Bracelet Golden Wristwatch Silver Wristwatch Bedazzled Scabbard Bedazzled Holster Bedazzled Belt Buckle Mega Diamond Ring Mega Ruby Ring Mega Sapphire Ring Ten Wristwatches Ten Bracelets Beads Dice Necklace Weapon Accessories Ocean Blue Volcanic Rainbow Feathery Golden Silver Checkered Crystals Wooden Chrome Taunts (To Be Continued ...) Enemies These are the enemies encountered in the Protect the Ship, Protect the Dojo, and Double Agent Modes. Ninja Enemies Trainee Ninja Black Belt Forest Ninja Water Ninja Fire Ninja Lightning Ninja Shadow Ninja Karate Master NPC Samurai NPC Sensei NPC Assassin NPC Artillery Fighter NPC Cleric Cyber Guard Cyber Samurai Pirate Enemies Privateer Looter Cabin Boy Ravager Plunderer Parrot Monkey Raider Captain NPC Buccaneer NPC Corsair NPC Freebooter NPC Grenadier NPC Witchdoctor Character Variations These character variations have special looks and abilities. They are earned by winning up to a certain number of games. Samurai Cyber Samurai - deals more damage; looks like a Cyber Samurai Star Samurai - higher defense; looks like a Jedi Spiked Samurai - enemy close combat attacks deal some damage to the attacker; has spiked armor Fire Samurai - deals fire damage, higher speed; has flaming armor and a flaming sword Dark Samurai - damage the player takes heals an ally the same amount; wears black armor Sensei Reptilian Sensei - faster speed; has scaly green skin Mountain Sensei - ninja rope has longer range; possesses climbing gear Snow Sensei - primary attack has a 25% chance of freezing enemies; wearing an eskimo suit Garden Sensei - higher health; wears a sunhat and garden gloves Winged Sensei - jumps higher; has feathery white wings Assassin Poison Assassin - attacks deal poison damage; wears a gas mask, has a green cloud around him Fire Assassin - deals fire damage; wears a flaming red suit Hired Gun - carries more ammo; wears a utility belt Mercenary - faster firing rate, faster reload time; wears a Mercenary helmet (from Test Subject series) Cyborg Assassin - deals more damage; has several metal parts on his body Artillery Fighter Fire Bomber - bombs deal fire damage/ more fire damage Sticky Bomber - bombs have a chance of sticking to enemies Shock Bomber - bombs deal electric damage Chef Bomber - bombs deal more splash damage Portal Bomber - bombs will teleport closer to the nearest enemy Cleric Toxic Cleric - deals poison damage to enemies Sentinel Cleric - force field generators produce larger shields Cleric Unit - more critical damage with direct hits Dr. Ninja - heals and revives more quickly Springy Cleric - faster movement speed Buccaneer Thieving Buccaneer Sneaky Buccaneer Space Buccaneer Armored Buccaneer Brutal Buccaneer Corsair Arctic Corsair Camo Corsair Desert Corsair Miner Corsair Bulky Corsair Freebooter Island Freebooter Tavern Freebooter Zombie Freebooter Magazine Freebooter Golden Freebooter Grenadier Flaming Grenadier Smoky Grenadier Stealthy Grenadier Woozy Grenadier Fruity Grenadier Witchdoctor Venomous Witchdoctor Rapid Witchdoctor Magic Witchdoctor Doctor Witch Vengeful Witchdoctor Achievements Achievements increase your score by giving you more points. In turn, these points can be used to get special items. Achievements are listed below: Player Vanquish - 50 Special Item Vanquish - 10 Destroyed Special Item - 10 Destroyed Rope Snare - 10 Destroyed Force Field Generator - 10 Destroyed Drobe Mine - 10 Destroyed Seagull - 10 Destroyed Mine - 10 Destroyed Crate - 10 Destroyed Gunpowder Barrel - 10 Destroyed Piece of Eight - 10 Destroyed Banana Bomb - 10 Assist - 25 Revenge - 50 Avenged a Friend - 25 Saved a Friend - 25 Status Assist - 25 Trap Assist - 25 Critical Vanquish - 30 Win - 500 Capturing Dojo - 100 Defending Dojo - 100 Banner Delivered - 50 Prevented Banner Delivery - 50 Boss Vanquish - 500 Protected Ship - 250 Protected Dojo - 250 Revived a Friend - 20 Healing a Friend - 10 Vanquished Nemesis - 50 Double Agent Vanquished - 50 Adversary Vanquished - 50 Multi-Vanquish - 20 Vanquished Target - 50 Vanquished Pursuer - 30 Vanquish Streak x2 - 50 Vanquish Streak x3 - 100 Vanquish Streak x4 - 150 Vanquish Streak x5 - 200 Vanquish Streak x6 - 250 Vanquish Streak x7 - 300 Vanquish Streak x8 - 350 Vanquish Streak x9 - 400 Vanquish Streak x10+ - 500 DLC This is a list of downloadable content for the game. Plunderin' Pack Ice Cannon - a turret that freezes enemies with icy cannon balls Venom Cannon - a turret that deals poison damage to enemies with venomous cannon balls Helm Blaster - a rapid-fire turret that fires wooden bullets Stealthy Stuff Pack Chain n' Sickle - a stationary object that rapidly spins to hit nearby enemies Rapid Blowgun - a turret that fires darts extremely quickly at enemies Caltrop Slinger - a turret that launches caltrops at enemies Seven Seas Pack Splunder - a turret (it's a Squid) that squirts ink at opponents to slow them down and deal small amounts of damage Crab Grabber - a stationary object that latches a crab onto nearby enemies; the crab will hold onto the opponent and deal damage until the opponent shakes them off by running around, or until the opponent dies Shark Shooter - a turret (it's a Shark) that spits rapid-fire shark teeth at opponents to deal damage to them Parachute Bomb - a special ability that can be toggled out with one of a pirate character's default abilities; drops a parachute bomb on a targeted point, great for use at long-range Young Grasshopper Pack Vaulting Pole - a special ability that can be toggled out with one of a ninja character's default abilities; launches a ninja high into the air, great for reaching higher ground and higher vantage points Cyber Turret - a turret that fires cyber blasts at opponents to deal damage Sentinel Robot - a turret that fires rapid-fire cyber blasts at opponents to deal damage and also has increased defense due to its force field Cutting Laser - a turret that fires cutting laser beams at enemies to deal great amounts of damage Category:Games